


things which we know to be untrue

by thewayofthemandalorian



Category: Bloodsucking Bastards (2015)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Feelings Realization, Human/Vampire Relationship, Implied/Referenced Sex, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewayofthemandalorian/pseuds/thewayofthemandalorian
Summary: A vampire hunter is the last thing that Max Phillips, new president of the telecommunications company needs, especially after he "took care of” all his former employees that didn’t take kindly to his new changes to the office. And yet, here you are, trying to determine whether or not he is a vampire and what to do with him - all under the guise of being his new assistant. His normal tricks of charm, both supernatural and otherwise, don’t work on you. As you get to know him, however, you find yourself becoming increasingly unable to resist him.
Relationships: Max Phillips/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something a little bit different! Most of this fic will be a flashback of sorts, but it does start and end two years out from the events of Bloodsucking Bastards and the events of this fic. Also in this house, we do not like Evan Sanders.
> 
> Chapter warnings: references to sex, mention of death, swearing.
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @thewayofthemandalorian

The chalet was beautiful. Secluded and posh within the walled city of Sighișoara, it was perfect for your “honeymoon” that you were taking with your partner, who hadn’t been back to Romania since he had been turned. Squeezing Max’s hand before getting out of the car, you gathered your backpack and your belongings from the floor of the chartered limo that he had insisted upon. Yawning widely, you stepped onto the cobblestone drive, eager to get checked in. You wouldn’t miss jetlag one bit after the man standing beside you would turn you.

Though you were fine with being turned wherever, you knew that Max had wanted to make it special. He had turned many people in the office where you had met, thinking nothing of it but business models and better numbers for the company. When you had told him that you didn’t want a big deal made of it, he had insisted that he wanted to do something special for the person who was going to spend the rest of eternity with. So, he had booked a trip to Romania, where he had been turned himself, some fifteen years ago.

As you walked hand-in-hand, Max dragging the heavy rolling suitcase behind you effortlessly, the sky rumbled with the threat of rain.

The interior of the hotel you were staying at - more a chalet than anything - was just as beautiful as the exterior. You gasped at the intricate details as Max led you across the lobby to check in. The flight landed earlier than anticipated, which you were grateful for. All you wanted to do was go up to your room and rest before dinner.

The attendant at the check-in desk welcomed you to the hotel in Romanian and then again in English. Max, ever the business man, responded suavely. “Good afternoon. My lovely wife and I are here to check in. We should be under the name Phillips.” Though he was naturally charming and suave, his business persona notched the charm up to twelve.

 _And it was all yours_.

You were confused when the woman behind the counter frowned as Max explained that the two of you were here to check in. “You are too early, sir. Come back in two hours,” she said.

The charming vampire came out to play. And the charming vampire always got what he wanted. _Almost_ always, anyhow.

“Oh, you know what, that is fine, we can see the sights. Only … it’s raining and my wife and I, we don’t like getting wet and we did not think to pack an umbrella _.”_ Max fiddled discreetly with his hands, his vampiric persuasion working. His voice was easy-going.

The hostess smiled, her eyes glazed over as she spoke. Typing a few things into the computer, she turned to grab a key. Max winked at you. The tiny gesture, though it had once irritated the _hell_ out of you, now sent shivers down your spine without fail.

The attendant presented two keys to Max. “Your room is 613. The restaurant opens for dinner at eighteen hundred. In your welcome package there is a guide to the historic city. I’ll just need a credit card for payment and any charges to the room before you will be set.”

As you exited the elevator, you asked Max, “Is it strange? Being back here?”

“Too soon to tell. So far, yeah. I’d say so. But I’m glad you’re with me this time, honey.” Max opened the hotel room door, and set the suitcase on the floor inside.

You gasped theatrically. “ _Max Phillips_ is a softie? Stop the presses.”

Max snarled playfully at you. “All right, _sweetheart._ If that’s the way you’re going to be about it.” His eyes darkened, though not with malice, as he hoisted you up in his arms with no effort. His mouth was close enough to yours that you could feel his breath on your skin. Until Max, you hadn’t realized that vampires could breathe, if they wanted to, that is. Considering what your _occupation_ had been before meeting Max, there were a lot of things you didn’t know vampires could or couldn’t do.

The thoughts you’d had were chased from your mind as Max kissed you, worshipping your lips with his before carrying you bridal style across the threshold. Ignoring your laughs and protests to put you down, Max carried you straight to the bed, setting you down lightly.

Shucking off your backpack and putting it on the floor, you lunged for Max. Hands landing at his shoulders, you attempted to pull him down on the bed so he could have his way with you for one of your last times as a human. Max hummed as he let you pull him down on top of you, aiding you in divesting your clothes and his.

_How was it that he looked immaculate even after a 12 hour flight?_

“Next time, baby, I won’t have to hold back,” said Max as he kissed along your cheek and jawline, unbuttoning your jeans as he spoke and nipped and kissed. You shivered at the thought. Or perhaps at what Max was doing.

* * *

As you came down from the high later on, Max wrapped an arm around your shoulder, easing your head up onto his chest. “Trust me,” he said, “Once I don’t have to hold back, it’s even better.”

Once you regained the ability to speak, you said, “You say that like you _don’t_ know it’s the best thing I’ve ever experienced as a human.” Max shrugs faux-bashfully.

“What are you thinking about, honey?”

You absently stroked the scar Max bore on his chest, where Evan had attempted to stake him two years ago. “What’s it like?” you ask quietly. “Being turned.”

Max’s expression, usually so easy-going and relaxed, hardened for a second before softening again. “Hell.” It was blunt. Honest. “While you’re going through it, it’s the worst sort of pain you can imagine multiplied by a hundred thousand. I didn’t have anyone to help me through the pains of it, which made it worse. It’s a complete shock to the system, but then once you’re on the other side, everything’s fine. Like … nothing ever happened in the first place.”

You pressed a kiss to the scar. “Oh.”

“Are you nervous?”

Shaking your head against Max’s chest, you said, “No. I want this. I want to be with _you_ , only you.”

How different that answer would have been two years ago when you first met.

Max dropped a kiss to your hair. “I’ll be with you the entire time, baby. Don’t worry.”

With the knowledge that the man you considered to be your husband would be there as you underwent your transformation from human to vampire filed securely in your mind, you hummed quietly against the skin of his chest, jet lag catching up with you.

“You can sleep, honey. I’ll wake you up when it’s time for dinner,” said Max. He wanted to treat you to one last proper meal as a human before tomorrow morning when he would sink his fangs into your neck, not just to feed.

Before you knew it, Max was gingerly shaking you, dressed casually for dinner. “Honey. Honey, it’s time to get up. Drinks and dinner are soon.”

Sighing languidly, you spread yourself across the bed as you yawned. Leaning up to kiss Max, you tangle a hand in his impossibly soft hair. You can faintly hear the rain patter on the window as you pull your lips away from Max’s. As much as you want to keep kissing him, you know you have to get up and get ready for dinner.

“Do I have time for a quick shower?” you asked.

Max glanced at the clock and nodded. “Make it quick. I can’t join you this time if we want to keep the reservation I made.”

You rolled your eyes affectionately as you shove the blankets and sheets back, feeling Max’s gaze on your body the entire time you walked to the bathroom. Glancing in the mirror, you were not surprised in the slightest when you saw that you were positively _littered_ in love marks. Smirking at the sight of them, you stepped into the warm mist of the shower.

The warmth of the shower combined with your cat nap left you feeling refreshed, the jet lag washed down the drain. Figuring out how the blow-drier worked, you lightly dried your hair, letting it stay mostly damp. The sweater-dress you pulled on covered most of the love bites. You wondered, as you shimmied into a pair of leggings, if you would still have the capacity to bruise when you were turned. Part of you hoped that you would still be able to, not wanting to let Max’s marks fade forever. You’d have to ask him.

Doing one more look-over of yourself in the mirror, you were satisfied. And not a minute too soon. Max knocked on the door in a rhythmic pattern. “Are you almost ready, hon? I’m about to turn into dust out here.”

Max practically _purred_ at the sight of you when you opened the door. “You look good enough to eat,” he said appreciatively.

Brushing your lips against his before you grabbed your purse from where Max had put it when he unpacked, you said, “That line was corny the first time you said it, and it’s just as corny now.”

“But it’s _true_!”

The hotel bar was upscale. Your eyes practically fell out of your head at some of the prices on the menu. After ordering your drinks, you slipped your hand into Max’s, taking a sip of the red wine that was placed in front of you.

“I have a question for you, babe,” said Max.

“What’s that?”

"Who are you going to feed from first after I turn you?"

You tapped your finger on your chin as you thought, a wicked grin crossing your face as you came up with your answer. "Evan. Just to fuck with him."

Max smiled darkly. "That's my girl. Do you mind if I join you? To fuck with him as much as possible?"

"Of course not. Why pass up a good opportunity to make Evan's existence as awful as possible?"

The two of you laughed. You knew that you had to feed before returning to the States, so that you wouldn’t kill everyone with your thirst. “We will have to do that. Make it a weekly thing,” you said.

The two of you burst into more giggles at the thought of ruining Evan’s already ruined life even more. Although you hadn’t agreed on anything else when you first met, you and Max had a mutual contempt for Evan Sanders.

As you took another sip of wine, a couple you had spotted a few tables over walked up to your table.

“Can we help you?” asked Max.

“Hi, we’re John and Kelly, here on our anniversary.”

“How nice,” said Max, in a tone that was polite but clipped. He hoped she would get the point and leave the two of you alone.

“We just couldn’t help but notice how in love the two of you look. How happy you guys seem to be. How long have you been together?” asked Kelly.

“Two years going on forever,” Max replied shortly but genially, his thumb stroking your knuckles. An excitement thrummed in your veins at the promise.

“How nice. Honeymoon?” John sounded thoroughly uninterested wanting to go back to his drinks.

“In a manner of speaking. My … husband went to school here, and he wanted to show me Romania,” you said, not dishonestly.

Kelly smiled. “How sweet. How did the two of you meet?”

You and Max shared a look. “I … took over a company, and needed an assistant.”

As Kelly gushed on about how office romances were so sweet, John rolled his eyes at his wife.

“We weren’t always like this,” you said, hoping to cut the conversation short.

“No?”

“There were days where I just about shoved a stake through him.” The words were said jokingly, but they were true.

Before the woman could go on, Max interjected. “Well it’s been lovely to meet you, but don’t stop enjoying each other’s company at our expense!” He pulled a teasing grimace.

Kelly’s eyes glazed over for the briefest of seconds before she said, “Yeah, okay. Yeah. Let’s go, John.”

Sharing a look with Max, he said, “You did _not_ nearly shove a stake through me!”

You took another sip of wine. “No, but I seriously considered it.”

“I would have liked to see you try. It would have been fuckin’ hot.”

 _It would have_ , you thought, not able to lie to yourself.

* * *

_Two years ago:_

Max slumped back in the seat of his new office. Behind his new desk. Evan’s attempted insurrection had been dealt with accordingly. Although he would have liked to keep Amanda around as a reminder to Evan about what he had lost, and the ramifications of his actions, she had refused to accept her change, choosing to die instead of being turned.

Evan remained the only non-vampire in the office. Even Tim had been changed. In Max’s mind, Evan didn’t _deserve_ to be turned. And he knew that Evan would never try another take-over.

Max needed an assistant. Someone young, someone fresh. He would have to do the interview, since he didn’t trust Tim, who had taken over as manager of human resources to conduct interviews just yet.

Filing through the resumes, he landed on one that grabbed his attention. _You_.

It was immaculate. Excellent references, good work ethic it looked like.

 _Yes,_ Max thought, as he hung up the phone from the interview, _you would do just well._

Meeting Max was odd. He seemed very well put-together. Like he was a caricature rather than a person. It seemed fake. _Too_ fake. You wondered idly as you sat across from your new boss if it was all just a façade.

“You have the most beautiful eyes,” he said smoothly. You frowned.

“Listen,” you said. “You can try all the vampiric mind control games on me, but it won’t work.”

Max had the audacity to frown, to act confused. “I don’t…” He trailled off.

“See, I’m going to be your secretary, I’m going to do all that shit, but I know what you really are, Max Phillips. And I’m not just here to be your assistant, I’m here to make sure that you don’t do what you did to Ted Plunkett. Or any other office.”

Max chuckled. “Sure you are, sweetheart. And just how are you going to do that?”

“I’m a vampire hunter, Max. I kill vampires. And you, Max, are textbook vampire.”

As you stalked from his office, Max kept his eyes on your retreating form.

 _Well, this wasn’t good_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, especially the ending part of it (wink). I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Chapter warnings: Swearing, innuendos, references to death and violence, one hell of a kiss.
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @thewayofthemandalorian

Max Phillips _infuriated_ you. If it wasn’t a lewd comment or veiled reference to your true job, it was something else. The bickering. So much bickering between the two of you.

It was something you had never experienced with any of your other marks. Usually they were blissfully unaware of what was going on with you. It was unheard of you to tell Max the truth about yourself. You could tell yourself all you wanted that Max had forced his hand, but you alone had forced your hand. When you called your boss - your _real_ boss, that is - you had conveniently forgotten that minor detail.

Max seemed to enjoy nothing more than to taunt you, flirt with you or just make your day that much harder by asking you to sit in on phone calls, his eyes never leaving your body. Was he _trying_ to get a rise out of you? Probably. After a while you stopped reacting as much. Oh, you still _reacted_. But it wasn’t as strong as it once had been. Max still continued to do his thing. The worst was when he implied that vampires are better in bed, but he didn’t need to be a vampire to be the best.

And then, he would be really kind to you. Out of nowhere. He would genuinely tell you that you were doing a good job, and that you were the best assistant that he’d ever had. Max was a confusing, irritating man, who just so happened to be one of the most beautiful men you had ever seen.

Tim was no help whatsoever. He was the head of the human resources department, and was only slightly competent. You wondered, given what you knew about vampires, just how incompetent he had been as a human.

Truthfully, you had no idea why Max needed an assistant. He seemed to have everything under control. Sure, there were a few things you would change, like not have Tim be in charge of human resources. From what he said, though, it seemed like Tim had drawn the short straw.

You settled into your jobs. One as the assistant to a smarmy, phony vampire, who you thought you had a grasp on, but he continued to surprise you with genuine sincerity every now and again when no one else was looking. But he was still a vampire, and you weren’t about to let whatever was going on in his head get in the way of your other job. Finding evidence and figuring out the truth.

Being Max’s assistant wasn’t as tedious as you had first expected it. He always had you doing one thing or another. Always finding a way to push your buttons. The endless flirting. Trying to mind-control you. He wasn’t surprised anymore when you shut him down. Instead he just smirked, knowing it got a rise out of you, even if you didn’t show it.

There were many things you accounted for when you signed up for this job from your real boss, Gus Van Helsing. The one thing you hadn’t accounted for when you applied was … _him_.

Evan Sanders.

When you had first accepted the job, you had _known_ that he worked in this building. But, perhaps stupidly, you assumed he worked for a different company.

A few weeks after you got settled, you were sitting at your desk, working on a business email for Max when you heard someone whisper your name. _Oh, fuck._

“Evan! I … didn’t know you worked here,” you said, trying very hard to be polite. You had gone on a single date with him about two years ago, and it had been a disaster. At first you thought Evan was cute, but that minimal attraction melted away when all he could talk about was the douchebag that slept with his college girlfriend and how he had gotten revenge by having him kicked out on false allegations of plagiarism. It had taken all your willpower not to run for the hills. Still, even though you had been physically disinterested when Evan spoke of nothing but himself and that asshole he went to college with, Evan was still surprised when you said, “no, thank you” to another date. You had to give him credit, though; he left you alone.

“Yeah. I … um… yeah. I work here.” _Odd answer_ , you thought. Evan looked sad. Well, he always looked sad, you rememembered.

Before you could say anything else, Evan burst out, “Max is a vampire. He turned everyone but me into vampires. He killed Ted … He killed Amanda … he’s going to …”

Evan trailed off suddenly as Max came out from his office, his easy-going grin plastered to his face. “Buddy!” Max said in a faux-cheerful voice. He clapped Evan on the back, causing the other man to wince in pain. “Now, what have we discussed about bothering co-workers?” Max sounded as though he was speaking to a misbehaving toddler. “Now, my _assistant_ is really busy right now, okay? And I need you to go back to work, got a lot to do!” Evan heaved a sigh of resignation as Max smiled at him encouragingly.

“He wasn’t bothering you, was he, sweetheart?” asked Max, leaning up against your desk.

“Not as much as you’re bothering me right now.” It was a half-truth. Sure, Max was bothering you, but he wasn’t as _grating_ as Evan was.

Max dramatically placed a hand over his heart. “That hurts my feelings.”

 _He has feelings_? You just glanced up at him. “Do you need something?”

Max shifted on his feet, oozing charm. “Yeah. I need to tell you how beautiful you are. No really,” he said when you rolled your eyes. You knew a vampiric charm when you saw one. “I came over here to see if you would re-consider the whole … killing me thing.” Max threw his hands up in the air as he spoke in mimicry.

“And why would I wanna do that when you killed so many people?”

“I had to. That little weasel - I mean, _Evan_ \- forced my hand. It was done. Tom -”

“Ted,” you corrected.

“Whatever. He was collateral. He was slowing us down. I was going to leave Evan alone. A bad idea, really. He… It doesn’t matter. I just wanted to say, you’re doing a _great_ job. My little would-be insurrectionist.” Max winked. “And, uh, I was wondering when I could turn you.”

You nearly choked on your own spit. “I’m sorry, _what_?”  
”It’s just that, it looks bad when the only employee at the company who isn’t a vampire works closely with the head vampire, you know? I know, I know, you’re trying to off me or whatever. But it would make you that much better at your job! Plus, how hot would that be? You, trying to kill the man who sired her.” Max took your horrified expression as his cue to return to his office, whistling tunelessly.

* * *

It carried on like that, you would attempt to get answers from people, hoping to get an account of what had happened. But no one seemed too upset by what was going on, or how their lives had changed. Everyone seemed to _like_ their new lives. They all spoke about how great it was, how much more energized they were. How productive they were. Vampirism, it seemed, had cured everything that was ailing this motley crew of office workers.

The only person who didn’t sing the same tune was Evan. From what you gathered from the other employees, particularly Zabeth - who’d had a crush on Evan until she started dating Andrew after being turned - was that Evan had it in for Max. Apparently Evan had been wanting the sales manager job, not realizing that he was a piss-poor stand in manager.

“So, he was _jealous_?” you asked Zabeth in the lunchroom.

“Something like that. I don’t really know why, though; you’d have to ask Evan himself, if you can swing it. Or maybe Max himself. He’d probably tell you anything you wanted to know, given the way he looks at you. Max is a great boss. He really cares about his employees.”

That was the impression you got, too, as you had begrudgingly admitted to Van Helsing’s disbelief. He was worried that you were starting to catch feelings for the vampire you had been assigned to, which was rule number one. Don’t fall for your assignments.

 _As if you would fall for that smarmy bastard_! You had told your boss to perish the thought. But you couldn’t ignore all the lingering looks, and the way Max stood so close to you all the time. The way his flirting had changed, ever-so-slightly. Instead of focusing on your looks, he would mention how smart you were, or how you brightened up a room with your presence. How the two of you made a good team. You did make a good team, you realized after hanging up with Van Helsing. Better than you and Gus ever did.

 _But he’s a vampire_ , you reminded yourself, forcing the thoughts from your head. But you needed to know the whole story. The notes you had taken so diligently were botheringly sparse, much to the chagrin of Van Helsing, who’d been emailing you nonstop since your last trickle of notes.

So, you went and attempted to speak to Max. You’d talk to him before you would talk to Evan. Though you knew that you _would_ probably have to speak to Evan as well if you wanted the full picture.

* * *

Max’s call to come in was always less than two seconds after you knocked. He could probably sense you outside his office door, anyhow.

You didn’t ignore the way he dropped his business-man persona when you entered. Or the way his expression shifted to one you could not read for a moment. You remembered Zabeth’s words from earlier. _He’d probably tell you anything you wanted to know, given the way he looks at you._

Approaching the chair on the opposite side of his desk you bounced up and down on your feet before Max gestured to the chair. “What do I owe the pleasure, sweetheart?”

_Ignore the way he says sweetheart now._

“I need to ask you something,” you started, suddenly shy, your eyes darting to his framed degrees on the wall behind him. _He went to school in Romania_?

“Yes.” You blinked, attention snapping back to him. “I knew this day would come eventually, and it would be _my honour_ to be the one to sire you.” _And there he was_. Only Max could make the transformation from human to vampire sound lewd.

“You wish,” you said weakly.

“Oh, I do.” Max actually fucking winked at you. But then he saw the seriousness on your face. Not repulsion, he noted to himself.

“I was just wondering … why did Evan do it?” you asked.

“Do what? Ruin my life?” Max asked, bitterness creeping into his voice.

This confused you. “Your life seems okay to me. I meant, um, why did he try to form an uprising? From what I’ve gathered, most people seem to like the changes.”

“Oh, trust me, honey. He did ruin my life. A long time ago.” Recognition flickered in your brain for a second, but you decided not to push it for the time being.

“He has a way of doing that, doesn’t he?” you couldn’t help but say. Max chuckled, nodding his head.

“He’s done that to me twice, now. But he’s had his fun. I think he’s learned his lesson. Evan’s had it in for me for a very long time. It’s stupid really. She wasn’t even that _into_ him. But I got his precious job, and he was just so … awful. At first I thought it was residual anger from what happened ten years ago, but I thought, shouldn’t _I_ be the one who is still angry? But anyway. He wanted to have it all, and he didn’t like that I was the one who got it all. Even though I was better at the interview, actually know what the fuck I’m doing -” Max winked at you again, “-and gives a shit about making this company work.”

“Did he know that you’re a vampire?”

“Yeah. I don’t try to hide it, but there’s a method in which I reveal myself. Slow and steady.” To your surprise, he didn’t wink this time. “So he tries to convince his little girlfriend who’s on the outs with him that I’m a vampire and I want to kill and eat everyone. Which is _not_ true.” Max rolled his eyes. “There are so many things that they get wrong about us. We can go in the sun, it just makes our skin sensitive after being in it for too long, not too different from a human. We can eat food, we just prefer blood. It nourishes us better.”

You knew that, but you didn’t tell him that.

“And I’ve already told you that, yes, the rumours are true. Vampires have more stamina when it comes to the bedroom.”

Even though you knew you shouldn’t, you still said it anyway. “Are you sure you’re not just compensating with this job and your fake personality?”

Max laughed genuinely. “You wound me, sweetheart.” Truthfully, he was impressed that you saw right through his false personality he put on for the office.

Getting back to the topic, you said, “So what happened to his girlfriend? All he said was you killed her?”

Max frowned. “He would say that, the little rat. _No_ , I didn’t kill her. I tried to turn her. She was a great H.R. supervisor. Hell of a lot better than that _idiot_ we have now. But she didn’t _want_ to be changed. Refused the transformation, said that she’d rather die than be a bloodsucking bastard like me, which _hurt_ , you know? I’m not _that_ bad, am I?”

“Jury’s still out on that one,” you said.

 _Did you just flirt back with him_?

Max rolled his eyes. “Thanks, sweetheart. Real vote of confidence there. So after Mandy dies, Evan tried to stake me. Right through the heart. He came so close, too. Would have killed me if I hadn’t subdued him in the nick of time. And by that point, the office was overrun with vampires, so he had no fighting chance.” This was making more and more sense, save for one thing.

A question came to you then. “Did you get turned in Romania? Is that why you went to school there?”

Max hesitated for a moment. “I did get turned in Romania, but I didn’t have a choice in the matter. Nor did I have a choice in going to school there. It was the only school that would take me after - well, why don’t you ask Evan that?”

You took that to be your dismissal.

Pausing at the door, you turned back to face Max. He was looking at you with that odd expression again. “Max?”

“Yeah?”

_Don’t ask him. Don’t do it._

“Why isn’t he a vampire?” you blurted out, unable to stop yourself from asking.

Max’s answer was brief. To the point. “Because he doesn’t deserve that luxury. Not after everything he’s done.”

* * *

You had to talk to Evan. Needed to figure out the bigger picture.

Not wanting to do it today, you decided to take a breather. You’d go over your notes, add Max’s own testamony to it, and go back to speak with Evan tomorrow.

You were dreading every second.

The next day, you found Evan at his cramped desk, which was shoved into a corner where Max could keep an eye on him. The mountain of paperwork was staggering. Evan had a pained look on his face, which softened as he saw you approach.

“Before you say anything. I just have one question. Why did you do it?” you asked.

“Do what? Have him kicked out of school?”

“No, the - _what_?” Something clicked all of a sudden. “That was Max! That was _you_!” An anger that you couldn’t quite place bubbled up inside of you. 

“Why are you _mad_? He slept with my girlfriend. He got what was coming to him.” Okay, now you were _really_ angry.

“Is that why you tried to stage an uprising?” you shouted. “Because your fragile ego couldn’t handle it? Why would you slander Max? Whatever happened with you and him and your girlfriend has nothing to do with academic integrity.” People were staring. Max had come from his office at the sound of your raised voice, for once not targeted at him (it hadn’t been targeted at him in weeks, he realized in an afterthought).

“N-no!” Evan stammered. “He was ruining the office! He tried to steal Amanda from me, too! And he killed her! And now he’s trying to turn you to his side.” You remembered on a daily basis just how bothersome Evan was, but you forgot just how spineless he was.

The words flowed out of you truthfully. “Oh, grow up, Evan! Max didn’t do anything wrong _academically_ when he slept with your girlfriend. He’s doing a hell of a job managing _you_ , which is no small feat. And you forget that I am a woman who knows my own mind. Just like Amanda it seemed. And your college ex. I wouldn’t do this if I didn’t know my own mind.”

Striding over to Max, you swung your arms around his neck and pulled his lips down to yours.

Max was startled for only the briefest of seconds before he pulled you in closer, his soft yet hungry lips attacking yours with a ferocity that you attempted to match.

It was only supposed to shut Evan up, but the moan that escaped your lips as he poked his tongue against your mouth was completely involuntary. You had no feelings for this man, _right_?

Then why did you sigh his name as he gave you the best kiss you’d ever had? Or react so viscerally to his touch? Or want to kiss him for the rest of the afternoon?

_Oh._

_Oh no._

Pulling back suddenly, you refused to look at Max as he pressed his forehead against you, his fingers gripping your shoulders. Not wanting to have your suspicions confirmed. The sound he made was not one of self-satisfaction or smugness. It was a _wrecked_ sound.

Shakily, you pulled yourself free of his grip and walked back to your desk. Ignoring the way he called your name, your _real_ name, after you.

 _This was not good_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wrote this in one sitting (except for when I made dinner). I have loved all the feedback this story has gotten. I’ve had a lot of fun writing this story, this chapter in particular was really rewarding to write, because we start to see some of the payoff from earlier chapters. And writing Max is really enjoyable, too. I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Chapter warnings: Swearing, innuendos, implied/referenced sex, the tiniest bit of angst, Evan being a creep and just the worst
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @thewayofthemandalorian

Avoiding Max ended up being easier - and _harder_ \- than you anticipated.

Outside of what was strictly necessary, you barely spoke two words to Max for the rest of the week. You weren’t able to face your feelings for the man who you were supposed to hate, realizing very quickly that maybe you hadn’t hated him at all.

Van Helsing was _furious_ when you had emailed him your most recent set of notes. Not only were they vague, but they painted Max in a redeeming light, regardless of how neutral-to-negative you attemped to paint him and the situation.

“Kid, you’re one of the best people I got in the business. What is _wrong_ with you?” Van Helsing had roared over the phone. You just sighed, taking a sip of your rum and Coke - which was more rum than Coke. “You’re not fallin’ for this guy are you? I’d hate to lose you,” Van Helsing carried on.

You nearly choked on your drink. “ _No_ , Gus. I’m not falling for him. He’s a smarmy, murderous douchebag.” The lie came out harder than you had expected it to, leaving a bitter taste in your mouth.

“Well, figure it out, kid.” Van Helsing hung up without another word.

Tuesday had been a long day. After your makeout session with Max, you had sat at your desk wordlessly, your mind spinning. Your world, usually so organized and categorized, had been shattered. It was as though a tornado had come through the organization of your life and left everything in disarray. Before the kiss - before _Max_ , even - you knew that vampires were off-limits, that you shouldn’t engage with them as you had with Max. Now you didn’t know _what_ to think.

For all that it was hard to avoid Max, you knew it would be more difficult to speak with him, to address the elephant in the room.

Max, for all he was worth, had left you alone. No lewd commentary, no flirting, nothing. His eyes would remain fixed on you, though. Not in a perverse, predatory way. If you had to define it, it would be a _longing_ look. A look of yearning.

Each day was filled with a level of awkwardness. Gone was the easy banter that you had begun to have with him. The shared looks. You both knew that the other wanted to say something, but neither wanted to be the first one to take the plunge.

Evan couldn’t stop staring at you either. While he was a modern-day Sisyphus with his endless pile of paperwork and lists of people to call about pointless new products, you often felt his gaze on your back. Trying to figure you out.

On Thursday, Max had had enough of Evan staring at you. Evan had done nothing when you asked him pointedly to stop, that it was making you _uncomfortable._ All he had done was shrug and say, “Oh, sorry about that,” while continuing to stare at you. After getting nowhere with him, you tried Tim, who offered a weak explanation and a meandering speech about how _Evan was having a really hard time right now, okay? And you and Max just needed to cut Evan a bit of slack. I'm doing the best I can as the human resources dude, so just give me a break._

You hadn’t complained to Max about it, not wanting to address what had happened on Tuesday, trying to take your other boss’s words to heart. But somehow, Max had found out about Evan's behaviour.

As you were composing an email to a potential new corporation to add to the roster, Max came out of his office, his jaw set. He looked frightening. There was no easy-going, corporate persona to be found. Instead he was steely. Hard. This was Max in all his vampiric glory. Though he still resembled Max, you knew that this was as close to his vampire appearance that you had ever seen.

“Evan.” His tone was clipped. Your breath hitched, though not with fear, as Max spoke.

Evan turned in his seat. “Yeah, Max?” he said, casually. It had been months. He had gone from fearful to resigned right before your eyes in the time that you had worked in this office.

“I’ve heard some rumours. That you’re bothering my assistant,” Max said. He was clearly trying very hard to snarl at Evan.

“What? No I haven’t.”

“The fuck you haven’t!” you burst out suddenly. “Every single day, all day, your eyes on my back, following me. Even after I’ve told you to stop.” Max simply nodded in your direction.

“And it’s making me _angry._ You remember what happens when I get angry, don’t you, Evan?” Max was playful, though not in a fun way. More like a predator playing with its food before eating it.

Evan had the decency to look rightfully frightened as he stammered out a, “Yes, sir.”

Max’s smile was wicked. It made your stomach flip. “Now, you’re going to apologize to her and _promise_ that you will stop immediately.”

Mumbling a pitiful apology, Evan promised you that he would stop looking at you.

But Max wasn’t completely satisfied. “Additionally, Evan, I’m going to need you to pick up the slack a bit more. You don’t mind staying here past closing, do you pal?” Not giving Evan a chance to protest, Max carried on, “ _Great_. I’ll drop those new files off later.”

Before you could allow fear to take over, you reached out and grabbed Max’s hand. He softened as he looked at you. “Thank you,” you whispered.

Max lifted your hand to his lips and pressed his lips to your entwined fingers, a shuddering sigh escaping your lips as Max spoke, “Anything for my girl.”

Suddenly shy and defensive once more, you extracted your hand from his. “I’m not your girl,” you said, returning to your desk.

* * *

You were a woman torn.

On the one hand, you had never felt such strong feelings for someone before in your life. While you weren’t sure what exactly those feelings _were,_ you couldn’t deny that they were there and they weren’t going away. This afternoon’s display had confirmed that.

On the other hand, though, you had your job - your _real_ job - to consider. It was the only thing you were actually any good at. You had first applied when you were eighteen, fresh out of high school, and quickly climbed the ranks. Van Helsing had become something of a mentor to you. But you weren’t sure, after being with the company for as long as you had, if he was the person whose approval you sought anymore.

As you tossed and turned in bed that night, thoroughly displeasing your cat, who eventually gave up trying to share the bed with you in favour of her own little bed in the corner of your room, you kept thinking back to Max confronting Evan that afternoon. What he had said. Why he had said it.

Part of you wondered if it was because he hated Evan. That he was simply marking his territory and putting Evan in his place. You frowned to yourself as that thought entered your mind.

Sure he hated Evan, so did you, but that wasn’t the impression you got from Max.

No, the impression you got was that Max simply didn’t want you to be uncomfortable or bothered. By _anyone_. There had been an unspoken threat to the rest of the office when Max had spoken to Evan. _She is not to be trifled with_. You wondered if he had seen the looks of thirst that the vampires had shot your way when they needed to have a feed.

He knew that you could handle yourself. But Evan simply wasn’t listening.

You also couldn’t deny that it was really fucking hot, seeing Max defend you. Should you feel _ashamed_? If you should, you didn’t.

Van Helsing had called again earlier that night when you hadn’t submitted your most recent notes. Not wanting to deal with him, you did something you had never done before. You declined the call, sent it right to voicemail. You knew what he was going to say; you’d heard it said to the last person who got involved with a vampire. That you were slipping, on thin ice. Frankly, you were past caring right now. You could deal with him later.

Turning to your side, you glanced at your phone, set on do not disturb for the night, another thing you hardly ever did. It was just past midnight.

You had four missed call and five voicemail notifications from Van Helsing and a text from Max.

Ignoring the missed calls and voicemails, you read the text. _Sweet dreams_.

It was like he fucking knew. You were glad this particular vampire couldn’t read thoughts.

You set your phone down on the bed-table. Taking a sip of water, you finally entered a fitful sleep.

* * *

The alarm, soft and gentle, woke you. It was just after seven in the morning. Although not your best sleep ever, you had finally managed to get to sleep sometime after twelve forty-five.

Silencing the alarm, you dared to spare a glance at your phone. Six more missed calls from Van Helsing. It looked like he gave up sometime around two.

You sighed. Not even bothering to listen to the voicemails, knowing what they’d say, you pulled up his contact on your phone, pressing call.

“Well it’s about fucking time,” you were greeted with.

“Gus, I’m sorry,” you started, not feeling sorry in the slightest.

“Save it,” Van Helsing snapped. “You better have a damn good reason why you didn’t send me your notes or answer any of my calls.”

You sighed. “I wasn’t feeling well.” _Not a complete lie_. “I was dealing with a bit of workplace harrassment at the office and my notes weren’t really up to standard.” 

Van Helsing scoffed into the phone. “Just like they haven’t been up to standard this entire job. I’m half-tempted to just pull you from this job altogether.”

“No!” you shouted, louder than you wanted to. “No. Um, I can do this. I can finish it.”

“Mmm-hmmm.” Van Helsing didn’t sound convinced. He hung up without another word.

You took extra long in the shower that morning, glad it was Friday. You just needed to get through today before two days without having to see Max Phillips. You could catch up on your notes, get Max out of your mind. Actually relax if you could.

Evan spared one quick glance at you, but otherwise left you alone. Most people left you alone for the most part. Zabeth offered you a smile and a good morning as you walked into the office that morning. You returned it in kind.

You and Max’s eyes met as you both arrived at the coat rack at the same time.

“Good morning,” he said.

“Morning,” you replied shortly. You couldn’t give into him. As much as you wanted to.

There was a tension between you and Max today. Unspoken, but there. It was wound so tightly, the two of you knew it was going to snap like a rubber band sooner or later. You hoped it would be later, much, much later. His gaze lingered on you, not in an unwelcome way, today. You found yourself gazing at him in a similar fashion.

Still having not said more than ten words to Max since Tuesday, you ached to speak to him, to break the tension that was building. But you also didn’t want to be the one who dodged first in this game of chicken.

It was then that you realized that Max wasn’t avoiding you, he was giving you _space_. Letting you come to him.

After lunch, which you spent far too long at, you remembered that Max had some papers that needed to be photocopied for the recent Phalacite deal. They weren’t on your desk. They had to be on Max’s desk, since they needed his signature before they could be filed away.

You knocked on the doorjamb lightly. “Come in,” said Max. He looked at you intently.

“I need the papers. To be photocopied,” you said, unable to tear your gaze from his deep brown eyes.

Max nodded to the file on his desk. “All yours.” You wondered if he had a double meaning to his words.

Your fingers brushed his as you took the file from him. Instead of jerking back like you should have done, you let them linger. Not for the first time this week - hell, the last twenty-four hours - he brought your hand up to his lips. You let your eyes slip shut, the file dropping from your grasp.

Before you knew what was happening, you lunged at him, or he at you, meeting in a clash of teeth and tongues and lips across his desk.

“ _Sweetheart_ ,” Max whispered, almost growled as he moved his lips across your face. You sighed in response, tugging him closer. Needing him as close as humanly possible.

“Max, please,” you said as you reached out for his business jacket, shoving it off his shoulders.

“Door,” he snarled. “Don’t want everyone to see.”

Pulling from Max for the briefest second to shut the door, you were back in his arms before even thirty seconds had passed. Your hands played with his suspenders that were peeking out from his opened waistcoat, your lips never far from his.

 _Had you unbuttoned it or had he_? you wondered stupidly as his mouth roamed down your neck, nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin.

“Please,” you whispered, tilting your head to give him more access.

“Are you sure?” Max’s voice was husky, ragged. His eyes were darkened. At your nod, he said your name. “I’ve wanted this since you walked through that door for the first time. But I need you to be sure.”

“Yes, Max. I’m sure.”

And his lips were at yours again, your two bodies merging as he lowered you onto his desk with a gentle ferocity.

* * *

You were positively _shattered_ as you struggled to catch your breath. Your face was buried in the crook of Max’s neck as you lay in his arms on the desk.

“What … what did I come in here for, again?” you asked, finally finding your voice again. “I came in here for something to photocopy, didn’t I?”

“Phalacite records,” Max reminded you.

“Oh. Oops.” You were unsure if the _oops_ referred to forgetting about the records, or having sex with your boss, who, until quite recently, you thought you hated, on his office desk. Max didn’t address it.

“I am never getting rid of this desk,” Max said, stroking your hair. You couldn’t see him, but you knew he wore his casual smile. The one that he seemed to reserve only for you.

“Lifelong goal of yours? Achievement unlocked?” you teased, pressing a stray kiss to his neck. Max let out a soft growl at the sensation.

“Hell yes.” You couldn’t help but giggle. Lifting your face from his neck, you finally looked at him. His eyes were soft, contemplative.

“Max, I -”

Before you could say anything else, he tangled his hands in your hair and kissed you. Softly. Tenderly. You practically melted in his arms.

“Hmmm…” Max sighed. “Just wait until I can have you in a bed.”

Something inside you snapped suddenly. You flinched away from him as though you had been burned.

“I have to go,” you said, not meeting Max’s look of confusion and hurt as you haphazardly pulled your clothes back on. “This was a mistake, I have to go.”

“Sweetheart, wait -”

Ignoring the pained sound in Max’s voice, you turned around to face him, your voice resolute. “I am _not_ your sweetheart. I promised Gus - my boss - that I wouldn’t get involved with you. I-I can’t. This was a mistake. One that I won’t be making again.”

Yanking the door open, you ignored Max’s call after you. Ignored the stares of everyone in the office. Ignored the burn between your legs that served as a reminder of what had just happened.

It didn’t register that it wasn’t five o’clock yet. You pulled your coat off the rack and raced out the door.

That _couldn’t_ happen again. It _wouldn’t_. You had to make sure of that. Driving on autopilot, your mind swirled.

Fury filled you as you pulled into the drive. You couldn’t believe yourself. Here you were making promises to your boss - that you wouldn’t fall in with Max, that you wouldn’t sleep with him. And not six hours later you were breaking that promise. You frightened your poor cat as you slammed the door shut behind you. You needed a shower. To wash away the filth of your actions.

It wasn’t until you looked at yourself in the mirror that you saw just how wrecked you really were. Your hair was a disheveled mess. Your lips were swollen and puffy. And the love bites. Head to toe covered in red and purple welts and bruises from where Max had bit and nipped and sucked at you. And you had liked it. _Loved_ it, if you were being one hundred percent honest with yourself.

You were in the shower for a very long time. Until your skin was pruned.

_What were you going to do?_

As you ruminated what you would tell Van Helsing, thinking out loud to your cat, you filled with that anger again.

You were not about to lose your job over Max Phillips. He had to have known what would happen if he slept with you.

Ignoring the voice in the back of your head that told you that you had enjoyed it, and that you liked Max, and you knew what would happen, too, how sure you had been when he asked your consent, you shrugged back into your coat, leaving your half-eaten dinner on the counter.

Stopping at the door to give your cat a scritch behind the ear, you grabbed your keys and went out into the night.

You had a bone to pick with Max Phillips.

* * *

Max was just sitting down on the couch with a glass of bourbon when there was an insistent pounding on the door.

When he opened the door to see you, he smirked knowingly. “This should be good.”

“You _infuriate_ me. Do you know that?” you asked by way of greeting, shoving past him into the living room.

“You’ve implied it once or twice. Got more to say about our little romp this afternoon?”

“How dare you,” you said. “How dare you sleep with me, knowing that I could lose my job over this!”

“I’m your boss, sweetheart, your job’s not going anywhere,” Max said, stepping closer to you.

“Fuck you, you know what I mean,” you spit out.

Max sighed, squeezing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. “Need I remind you, honey, that I _asked_ you if you were sure and you said yes? Multiple times, I might add?”

You paused for a moment. “That’s besides the point. This entire time you’ve wanted me. You said so yourself!”

Max laughed bitterly. “So have you! I’ve seen the way you look at me. And I haven’t missed the way you react when I’m nearby or we’re kissing. Admit it, you didn’t kiss me to shut Evan up. You did it because you _wanted_ to.”

He was right. On every count. You _had_ wanted him from the beginning. Or near the beginning anyway. Still, you didn’t give up on your barrage, weak as it was. “You’re disgusting.” It was low-hanging fruit, a weak argument, you both knew it.

Max grabbed you in his arms. “What are you so afraid of? Fuck Van Helsing. I know full well you want out of that job anyway. Just quit and come work for me full-time.” He winked at you, sending a shiver down your spine.

“He-he’ll know. And he won’t stop until you’re dead.” You were looking at Max’s lips. Like yours, they were still kiss-swollen.

“Now, sweetheart, don’t tell me you _care_ for this big, bad vampire?” Though his voice was teasing, you could hear the trace of sentiment within, as he inched himself closer to you.

“That - I - that’s not the point.” Your heart was beating in your ears, a loud buzzing.

“And you’re avoiding the question, sweetheart. I’m gonna go ahead and take that as a yes.”

You were trembling in Max’s firm hold. He was right on every count. You couldn’t deny it. Not anymore.

“Don’t worry, honey,” Max said, his mouth inches from yours. You played with the buttons on his dress shirt. “I won’t hurt you.” 

“I know,” you blurted out quietly. You _did_ know, you thought, had _always_ known, that Max would never hurt you.

And just like that, all of the frustration and anger and anxiety you had melted away. You leaned up on your tiptoes and kissed him.

Max pushed you up against the wall as he practically inhaled your lips with his. You looped your arms around his neck to pull him closer, his forehead resting against yours as you kissed across his cheek and jawline. A sound between a whimper and a moan escaped your lips.

Taking you by surprise, Max hoisted you up effortlessly. “What are you doing?” you asked as you kissed the spot just beneath his ear.

“I told you earlier. I’m having you in the bed. Do you have an issue with that?”

You looked into his eyes, darkened but tender. Looping your legs around his waist, you shook your head. “No issue. I want this,” you said, kissing him for good measure. His hands roved your back as he deepened the kiss, before carrying you to his bedroom.

* * *

“You were right,” you said breathlessly, resting your head against his golden skin. Your fingers were stroking his chest absently as you tried to come back to yourself. “It _is_ even better in a bed. I don’t think I’ll be able to walk tomorrow.”

Max hummed quietly, a smirk evident in his voice when he spoke. “I hate to say I told you so, but... _I told you so_.” He kissed your forehead.

Your fingers traced a scar that lay just beneath Max’s heart. “Where’s this from?” you asked.

“Evan,” Max said simply.

You nodded in understanding before pressing a kiss to the scar. “I’m sorry,” you whispered.

Max stroked your shoulder. “It’s over, now. He’s learned his lesson. At least I hope he has.”

Not really wanting to talk about Evan in bed, but wanting to ask the question that had been on your mind for months, you said, “Why _do_ you keep him around? It’s not like he adds anything to the company.”

Shifting slightly to face you better, Max said, “Well, I can’t really let him _go_. Who knows what he’ll do if I let him go? Chances are, he’ll find that asshole of a boss of yours and try another insurrection.”

At the mention of Van Helsing, you tensed, your fingers pausing in their gentle strokes of his chest. You didn’t want to think about the fallout. You _knew_ you couldn’t have both the job _and_ Max. It wasn’t possible.

Max noticed your sudden shift in mood. Holding you closer to him, he tilted your face upward so that you could look at him. “You’re not having second thoughts, are you?” he asked, worry tinging his voice.

“No! Not at all,” you reassured him quickly. “It’s just … What am I going to do, Max?”

Giving you a gentle kiss that still left you breathless, Max sighed. “What _we_ are going to do right now is rest. It’s late and you were quite _active_ today.”

Tears suddenly sprung to your eyes as relief flooded you. “Thank you,” you whispered quietly, your voice thick with emotion. Max pressed his lips to yours again in silent reciprocation.

“We will figure this out. But for right now, you need to rest, sweetheart. I can’t very well have you with no energy. It takes all the fun out of it.” You laughed, settling in for sleep beside him.

It was then that you remembered that you had left your phone on the counter at your place. You didn’t really care, you thought, as Max pulled you flush against his body, chest to back, an arm draped around your waist. _This_ was all that mattered right now.

As you drifted into an easy rest, you realized belatedly that Max Phillips was a cuddler. You would make good use of this information.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the end! One more chapter. Thank you so much for all the feedback, I greatly appreciate it.
> 
> So this was only supposed to be four chapters, but I think it'll flow better if it's five. 
> 
> Chapter warnings: Implied/referenced sex, innuendos, swearing. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @thewayofthemandalorian

You came to the next morning not by your alarm, but by Max trailing kisses down your neck and shoulders.

For all the reports and rumours about vampires being cold, hard, and uncomfortable, you really couldn’t think of anywhere softer or warmer than being in Max’s hold. You sighed dreamily as you twisted yourself in his grasp so that you could better see him.

“Good morning,” you said.

Max kissed you on the bridge of your nose between your eyes. “Morning, yourself.” And then he kissed you. His lips, which were usually so greedy, were soft against yours. You lifted your hand to the back of his head, carding against his hair as you kissed him back.

“How are you?” asked Max, knowing full well that you were completely satisfied.

“Wonderful,” you replied. Max gave you a satisfied smirk, knowing full well he was responsible for your bliss.

Your mind wandered as he pulled you flush to him. Though you wanted to banish the thoughts of Van Helsing from your mind, not wanting to think about him during your time with Max, he inevitably crossed your mind.

“I know that look,” said Max, interrupting your thoughts, shooting you a look of concern.

You took his hand in yours. “It’s nothing,” you said, giving Max a wan smile.

But Max wasn’t convinced. “What is it?”

You sighed. “My bo -” You cut yourself off, realizing you didn’t consider Van Helsing to be your boss any longer. “Van Helsing,” you corrected yourself. “I just - I don’t know what to do, Max,” you said softly.

“What do you _want_ to do?” he asked.

It was an easy enough question. And you knew the answer. You had known the answer for some time if you were being honest.

Not knowing how to put your answer into words, you leaned into the vampire and kissed him, trying to convey the unspoken words in your touch.

It didn’t take long for Max to reciprocate as he rested his hand on your bare shoulder, his own unspoken words being conveyed as well.

“I could get used to this,” you said as Max’s lips roamed from your ear down your jaw. You shivered with delight as he nipped a sensitive spot just beneath your neck.

“I already have gotten used to it,” said Max as his lips roamed lower and lower.

Stifling a moan, you fisted your hands in his hair. “Don’t stop,” you gasped.

Max lifted his head from your ribcage, a dark glint in his eyes. “Oh, honey, I have no intention of stopping.”

* * *

Much later, thoroughly spent, you stroked Max’s hair idly. “I should go,” you said, not stopping your ministrations to his scalp.

“Stay,” Max said quietly.

You smiled at him, giving a quick peck to his lips. “I want to. Trust me, I do, but my cat is probably going to kill me if I don’t go home and feed her.” You also had to check your phone. Knowing that your voicemail inbox was probably at capacity, you had no choice but to allow your thoughts to return once more to Van Helsing.

Not wanting to go home by yourself or be apart from Max, you suggested, “Come with me.”

Max raised an eyebrow wickedly. “I just did. Multiple times.”

You swatted him playfully. “You know what I mean!” you giggled.

Max ended up joining you in fact, claiming to be curious about what your apartment looked like, but you suspected that he didn’t want to be too far away from you, either.

As you stepped through the door of your apartment, Max stopped at the doorway. “Invite me in?” he asked.

“Huh? _Oh…_ Um, come in?” you tried. You’d never had a vampire over to your apartment and had forgotten that tiny detail. It seemed to work as Max stepped over the threshold of your tiny apartment. You tossed the keys on to the entry hall table as your cat strolled over to complain to you about leaving her alone for the night with only a full food and water bowl (you’d filled them before leaving for Max’s).

Once your cat had finished complaining at you, she turned her attention to Max. You were about to say that she was skittish around new people, but to your complete surprise, she purred up at him, rubbing herself against his leg.

Ignoring the plate of half-eaten leftovers from the night before for the time being, you picked up your phone. It was dead. Plugging it in, you turned to face Max, who was taking in your apartment.

“A lot less crosses and other vampire-warding devices than I was expecting,” he quipped, meeting your gaze.

You rolled your eyes. “I don’t really like to advertise that part of me.”

“Do you mind if I take a look around?” asked Max.

Shaking your head, you said, “No, go for it,” turning your attention to your phone. It had started to ding with missed call, new voicemail, and new email notifications. You had seven missed calls as well as four new emails from Van Helsing in addition to one missed call and voicemail from an unknown caller.

Putting the phone on speaker, you called your cat over, shaking the bag of food that you kept next to her food and water dishes. As you poured out some fresh food for her, you listened to the voicemails from Van Helsing. They were mostly the same, telling you that you didn’t have much time left, that you needed to get your act together, that he had heard from his informant that you were fraternizing with the enemy.

Frowning, you paused. Not once had Van Helsing mentioned who had tipped him off. You’d assumed it was Ted Plunkett before Max killed him. That is, until Max had told you that Ted was aware that Max was a vampire. You dialled Van Helsing’s number.

“Well, it’s about time you called,” he said.

Max snuck out from your bedroom quietly. “Should I go?” he mouthed, pointing to the door. You shook your head, gesturing to the couch. He sat down as you replied to Van Helsing.

“I’m sorry,” you said, not meaning your apology. “Something came up.”

Van Helsing didn’t believe you. “Something or _someone_?”

Stifling a sigh, not helped by Max’s raised eyebrow and smirk, you countered back, “I don’t see how that’s any of your concern. You mentioned an informant in your last of _six_ voicemails and I wanted to know who it was? I don’t recall you ever mentioning.” 

Van Helsing made a noise in the back of his throat, clearly exasperated at your caginess. “Yeah, Evan Sanders. Said his co-worker Frank Jackson told him about us…”

The rest of his tangent went unheard as you and Max shared a look, a pit forming in your stomach.

“Evan Sanders?” you forced out.

Van Helsing didn’t hear the dread and panic in your voice. “Yeah, didn’t you hear me? He got his referral from a buddy.”

You forced yourself not to vomit all over Ellie and her food at your feet. Not twelve hours ago, Max had said that Evan learned his lesson.

Before Van Helsing could continue, you got a notification of a call waiting. “S-sorry, Gus. I’ve got another call waiting.” You hung up before Van Helsing could so much as get in another syllable.

It was an unknown caller. “Hello?” you said tentatively, unplugging your phone and carrying it over to the couch. You plugged it back into your computer which was sitting on the coffee table.

Evan’s panicked voice saying your name greeted you. “Thank god. I thought I would never get you. _Listen_ -”

Cutting him off you said, “Evan … are you the person that tipped off Van Helsing?” Your voice was quietly venomous.

“Yeah! Listen, I don’t have much time. Max needs to be taken out. That’s why I reached out to Van Helsing. But then you weren’t killing Max and I couldn’t figure out why. And now you’re - you’re _sleeping_ with him?”

Inhaling sharply, you said, “Why, Evan?”

“Why, what?”

Closing your eyes, you reached a hand out for Max’s. He took it in his own hand. You pinched the bridge of your nose with your other hand. “Why the fuck would you want to do this?” Your voice came out sharper than you had intended. “Why, when Max first was hired, did you not just fucking quit? Do you know how many companies there are like this one? If you don’t like him, why did you stay at that particular office? You could have easily been fucking transferred.”

Evan mumbled something that sounded like “revenge.”

“Oh, revenge is it?” snarled Max. What sounded like Evan dropping his phone came over the receiver. Faintly, you could hear him swear.

“M-M-Max!” Evan stammered out.

“What possible revenge could you have to take on me? Wasn’t getting me kicked out of school on false accusations enough? Wasn’t _almost killing me_ enough?!” You had only seen a hint of what Max was like in his true form a few days ago when he stood up for you. It was out in full force. Surprisingly, you weren’t frightened to see his distorted face or his darkened eyes.

Max carried on, “If anyone should be taking revenge, it’s me! But you just never fucking learn do you?”

Evan let out a pitiful squeak. Squeezing Max’s hand - which had a death grip on yours - you spoke. “Evan, listen to me very carefully because I am only going to say this once, okay? You are going to stop this revenge fantasy you’ve got going on.”

“B-b-but Max sl -”

“I don’t care if Max slept with the entire school!” you cut off, a snarl edging into your own voice. “You’ve done more than enough damage. You did more than enough damage when you got him kicked out of school on false accusations. The punishment far exceeds the crime. And what? You decided to sic me on him for what reason exactly? Making the office be more efficient? Leftover envy?” The words were flowing out of you.

“I don’t know,” Evan said quietly.

A hysterical laugh escaped your lips. “You don’t know. _Shocking_.”

“Van Helsing said that you would take care of it!” Evan shrieked.

“Take care of _what_ , exactly? There’s nothing to take care of. He’s not a threat to society.” Part of you was shocked to hear those words coming from your lips, but it was true. You had never seen him hurt anybody, at least not deliberately, in the four months you had been there. He ran a tight ship at the office. Cared about his employees.

Evan’s next words infuriated you. “You’re only saying that because he’s got you under his spell.”

Exhaling slowly, you all but forgot the grip Max had on your hand. “Evan. You are going to do what I tell you, or so help me God, you won’t have Max to worry about, you’ll have me to worry about, too.”

Breathing shakily, Evan asked you what you wanted him to do.

 _What_ did _you want him to do?_ “You are going to call Van Helsing. Tell him that you made a mistake. That you were jealous that Max got the job you were pining over and took his metaphor of being a bloodsucking bastard literally. And then you are going to leave Max - and _me_ \- the fuck alone.”

Only after getting his assent multiple times that he was going to do just that, you were satisfied and hung up. You hadn’t noticed until you turned to face Max that you had tears streaming down your cheeks. He had removed his hand from your grip. “I’m so sorry, Max,” you said thickly. “I had no idea that he was behind it all.”

“Do I?” he asked you, his face back to what you were used to. He avoided your eyes.

Before you could answer, the phone rang again. It was Van Helsing. “Hold that thought, babe,” you said, the last word slipping out unthinkingly.

Van Helsing had just two words to say to you as you answered: “You’re fired.”

Stammering out a “What?” you tried to get more information.

“You’ve clearly been fraternizing with the enemy. Your notes have been sloppy, you’re not on your A game. You’re just not a valuable asset to the company anymore, kid.”

Very unceremoniously, the call disconnected with a harsh _click,_ his words ringing in your ears.

To your surprise, you didn’t feel shame. You felt _relief._

* * *

“What was it that you were trying to ask me between bombshells?” you asked Max.

Max shifted on the couch to face you, more vulnerable than you had ever seen him before. “Do I have you under my spell?”

Now _that_ was a loaded question. “Yes,” you said. “But it wasn’t through trickery or mind-control. It was all you, Max.”

He kissed you then, his hands coming up to cup your cheeks. You attempted to pull him on top of you, deepening the kiss.

Max ground out your name as he pulled _you_ on top of _him,_ knowing he could crush you in a heartbeat.

“Please,” you whispered.

Later, as Max held you to him, both of you coming down from the blissful high, he said, “We’re gonna have to keep this couch, too. It can go with the desk.”

You nodded absently against his ribs, noting his usage of the word _we_. You didn’t know why, but that was when you realized that you loved him. Or at the very least, had very strong feelings for him. And if someone were to ask, you would say that it was around that time that Max realized his own feelings for you.

“What’s going through that head of yours, pretty girl?” Max asked you.

 _Pretty girl_.

“I don’t know if this makes me a terrible person, but I thought I would feel more … I don’t know, _bad_ about being fired?” you said. “I don’t. If I feel anything, it’s relief.”

Max nodded. “I understand.” He pressed a kiss to your forehead as you draped your leg back around his own. “What do you wanna do, now then?” His voice was even, neutral, almost, hiding his worry that your answer wouldn’t include him.

You pretended to think for a moment. “Well, it just so happens that I have another job that I kinda like. The boss is pretty cute, too.”

Max chuckled. “My assistant is pretty wonderful as well.”

Just then, your stomach rumbled. Giggling nervously, you said, “Oh, yeah. I guess I should probably eat.”

Max smiled at you, gently. “Let me take you out. On a proper date,” he said. You glanced at the stove clock.

“For dinner? It’s only four-thirty.”

Shrugging, Max said, “So? Plenty of time for other activities later.” Your skin tingled at the promise of later activities.

“Well, I am pretty hungry,” you conceded.

He’d had a point, in suggesting dinner early. Hardly anyone was at the restaurant the two of you chose when you showed up. Although the service was quick, the two of you took your time.

Max spoke of his time in Romania, speaking honestly about it for the first time. And though he didn’t go into details about what it was like to change, you could guess it wasn’t easy. You held his hand as he spoke.

In turn, you spoke about what it was like working for Van Helsing. One thing that had attracted you to the job was the pay. It was high because you seldom had work to do. But you’d also had a rapport with the man you had called boss until this afternoon.

“Would you ever consider being turned, now that you’re not working for the enemy?” asked Max as he put down his credit card, waving away your protests that you could pay.

The question had taken you off-guard. “I … I don’t know,” you said. Now that you didn’t have to worry about Van Helsing any longer, it wasn’t something you needed to worry about. You knew you had feelings for Max, but you didn’t know if you were ready for quite that level of commitment just yet.

Max continued as he escorted you from the restaurant to his car, “Because … I like having you around. And you would be good for the company.”

 _Right. The company_.

You actually made it to your bed this time around. And Max was the softest and gentlest he had ever been with you this time, taking his time, whispering words of admiration against your ear.

* * *

You decided that, even though you had been fired, you owed it to Van Helsing to write an account of what you knew to be true. So, as Max fed himself in the kitchen, you typed:

_Dear Gus,_

_I know we didn’t end things well, and for that I am sorry. I only wish that we had come to a more happy resolution, but if you think this is for the best, I cannot argue with that._

_As I am sure you are already aware, this job was not as it seemed. Yes, I did fall for Max Phillips, breaking the cardinal rule, but I do not believe him to be a danger to society. Please know that I do not say this lightly, and that it is as unbiased as it can possibly be._

_If, by some chance, Evan Sanders has_ not _notified you yet, let me be the one to tell you that he only contacted you about this job because he was jealous over a slight from nearly ten years ago involving Max. Added to that, Evan was also jealous that Max got the job that Evan wanted, despite the fact that Evan was not a good fit for the position, as many of the employees, including Evan’s best friend Tim Anderson, have stated. That is where we came in._

_I know I dropped the ball on this one, but I can only say that Max is not dangerous. He can be a bit of a bastard, it’s true, but he’s not dangerous unless strictly necessary. And, well, I’m fond of him. If that makes me a hypocrite, then so be it._

_As for the death of Ted Plunkett, I can't answer to that. I know that's not good enough, but I really can't answer that question. I don't have enough information to make a clear judgement._

_I’m not asking for my job back. I just wanted to clear some things up on my end, and hope that you can forgive me._

Signing your name at the bottom, you pressed send just as Max slipped back into the bed next to you, Ellie close behind him. “She likes you,” you said as you rested your hand on Ellie’s head for a moment as she curled in between you. You put your computer on your night table.

“The feeling’s mutual, but I prefer her owner,” Max replied. “What were you typing just now?” he asked.

Cuddling against Max as best as you could with an orange cat in the way, you said, “Oh, just a letter to Van Helsing. I know I don’t need to given that I was fired, but I just wanted to clear some things up.”

Max considered for a moment. “That was thoughtful of you.”

In between a yawn, you said, “I thought so. I didn’t ask for my job back. I just wanted to clear the air.”

Max nodded. “We’ll figure it out.” You hummed in agreement and appreciation, kissing his shoulder.

Ellie stood up suddenly, stretched, and stepped on Max, jumping down from the bed. “That’s better,” you said, draping yourself against Max.

As you lay in the dark, you whispered, “Stay with me,” hoping the true meaning of your words was understood.

You felt his lips against your hair. “Always,” he whispered back, his arm draping against you as you settled into sleep.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the end of this story. Thank you to everyone who's left feedback on this story, I appreciate it so much! I've had a lot of fun writing this story and Max is really enjoyable to write for. 
> 
> Chapter warnings: Implied/referenced sex, innuendos, vampirism (including: feeding, biting and a non-descriptive scene of turning), language.

Two weeks. You had two weeks’ reprieve with Max. Evan had been properly taken care of. Based on the wounded animal look he had going on, Van Helsing had properly torn a strip off him and he left you and Max the hell alone. That didn’t mean that Max didn’t have his own punishment for Evan, often making him stay past closing time, taking away his phone privileges outside of work-related calls. He had a blacklisted record of numbers that Evan could not dial under any circumstances. Both you and Max _hoped_ that this time it had finally stuck with Evan.

Lunch hours were spent in Max’s office now, instead of in the breakroom. You spent half your free time at your place and half at Max’s place. You fell into an easy rhythm with him. You could see this working in the long run. You _wanted_ it to work.

One morning, at the end of the second week, he woke you insistently. “What is it?” you said blearily. Max pulled you on top of him, his desire for you evident against your hip _._

“We’re going to be late for work!” you said, the excuse weak as he helped ease you out of your nightshirt, his lips never far from yours.

Max waved it away as you peppered kisses down his jaw. “I’m the boss, it doesn’t matter if we’re a bit late, baby.” He sucked a mark into the skin of your neck, causing you to shudder as it always did.

Not able to come up with any other excuse, you nodded, “I don’t mind being a bit late. If the boss doesn’t mind.”

Max chuckled against your chest. “Good girl.” You groaned in pleasure at his words of praise as he worked himself down your body.

You and Max ended up being an hour and a half late for work, blatantly ignoring the stares and knowing looks from the rest of the office.

* * *

It was a Thursday. One day left of the work week. Since you had not-so-forcibly made to give up your other job, you had dedicated a lot more of your time to the role of assistant to Max. It was like you were more than just an assistant, now. If Max needed an opinion or wasn’t sure of what he should do, he would ask you what your thoughts were. He’d done that every now and again before you and he had started … whatever it was you had going on, but now, it was almost a daily thing. You were in his office, discussing and … doing other things a lot more often than you had been in the previous months.

Max was skittish today, almost distracted. As you brought him the updated sales reports, you dropped a kiss to his lips as you always did. He kissed back with a hunger and ferocity you hadn’t seen before. A metallic taste filled your mouth as you realized that he had bit down on your lip with his fangs.

“I’m sorry,” he said as he pulled back, wiping the blood from your lips with a gentle finger. You waved it off, giving him a worried glance as you did so, noticing the way he brought his blood-stained finger up to his lips. “I’m just so _thirsty_. I thought I would have enough to tide me over until I could get some more, but I didn’t plan it well.”

Suddenly, his intensity from this morning made sense. A thought came to you. “Feed from me,” you said quietly.

Max was taken aback. “I-I can’t do that, honey.” His conflicted expression said otherwise.

“I wasn’t asking, Max. It’s okay,” you said, exposing the nape of your neck to him.

Max still wasn’t convinced. “I could hurt you,” he said. It was a weak argument, you both knew it, but still, you needed to reassure him.

Looking him in the darkened eyes, you pressed your lips to his cheek gingerly. “I trust you,” you whispered.

Max sighed. You smelled good enough to _eat_ right now. And you were so _warm._ Surely a little taste wouldn’t hurt, right?

Sinking his fangs down into your flesh, Max drank, letting out a moan as he did. Your own moan was not too far behind. You felt light-headed, almost dizzy. Before you realized, Max had retracted his fangs in favour of his human teeth. He pressed his lips to the puncture marks, kissing away any pain that you may have felt.

“Better?” you whispered, wiping the errant blood from his lips with your fingers. Max nodded. He looked better. His eyes were clearing up to their normal chocolate brown instead of an obsidian black.

Max kissed you again. It was gentle and soft and caring. You could taste the metallic, tangy taste of your blood still on his lips. “Thank you,” he said.

“You would do the same for me.” It was a platitude, sure, but as you said the words, you realized that it was true.

You left the office for a moment to fetch another thing from your desk that had been forgotten. You could feel Evan’s eyes on you as he worked at the photocopier.

“Can I help you with something?” you asked.

Evan gestured to his own neck. “You’re bleeding,” he said.

“I know,” you said simply, waiting for him to realize what had just happened.

His eyes widened. _There it was._

Giving him a self-satisfied smirk, you bounced back to Max’s office, files in tow.

You dropped the files on his desk, a shy smile gracing your lips. You almost felt self-conscious as you took Max’s hand in yours and lifted it to your mouth.

Something in Max’s eyes shifted then. The playful edge that was almost always there had vanished. They were serious. Tender. Filled with words that he wanted to speak. Words that you wanted to hear and say in return.

Before you could say the three words that had been teasing your brain and your lips for so long, your cell phone rang.

Although you had deleted Van Helsing’s number after he had fired you two weeks ago, you would recognize it anywhere. Extracting yourself from Max, you answered, putting it on speaker. “Gus?”

Van Helsing didn’t sound angry for once. At least not at you. “Hey, kid. Sorry it took so long to get back to ya.”

Taken aback by this greeting, you frowned. “I, uh, wasn’t expecting you to get back to me,” you said, lacing your fingers through Max’s.

Van Helsing scoffed in disbelief. “Sure you weren’t, kid.”

You sighed, stroking the bulls-eye tattoo at the base of Max’s thumb absently. “Get to the point, please? I’m kind of busy right now.”

Van Helsing laughed. “There’s that A-game I was missing. Listen, I read your email. And then I got that phone call from Sanders. You don’t have to worry about him anymore. I had him blacklisted from similar companies.”

 _That’s good_ , you thought.

“That’s good,” you said.

Van Helsing grunted. “I may not like Phillips, but I’m going to make an exception this one time. You are my best worker.”

“Best _former_ worker,” you reminded him, squeezing Max’s hand. It was getting harder and harder to keep your annoyance out of your tone.

If you had been surprised by your termination, you could be knocked over by a feather with what Van Helsing had to say, now. “About that. I was wrong to fire you. You can come back.”

Max stiffened. Your breath hitched in your throat for a moment before you responded. “No, thanks.”

Out of the corner of your eye you could see Max’s stunned expression, but Van Helsing responded before you could fully look at him. “That’s gre - _What?”_

You sighed. “I appreciate the offer. But I’m good. I’m happy with where I am.”

“This doesn’t have anything to do with Phillips, does it?” asked Van Helsing.

Not bothering to keep the annoyance from your voice, you said, “Listen. I’m in love with him, yes, but this is about me and my happiness. He didn’t have anything to do with this decision I’m making. Neither of us _knew_ that you would be calling. I don’t remember the last time I’ve been this happy, Gus.”

Van Helsing made a sound between a chuckle and a groan. “ _Love_ , huh?” he said, almost mockingly. Your heart seized. It had just slipped out. You didn’t have a chance to edge in another word. “Whatever, great. Fine. But I won’t offer the job back again,” he said.

“That’s fine,” you squeak out, heart still hammering in your chest. “I don’t need it,” you said. “But can I ask you a favour as your best former employee?”

“Might as well, while I’m in a generous mood,” grunted Van Helsing.

Taking a bracing breath, hyper-aware of how still Max has become, you asked your request: “Can you make sure that you never go after Max and his office? I’m pretty sure I know who would win in that scenario anyway, but I just want your word that you won’t look into this office or Max Phillips any longer.”

It was a long shot, you knew it was. Which is why you were so surprised when Gus said, “Oh, what the hell. Sure. You have my word.”

Exhaling shakily, you said, “Thank you, Gus. Thank you for everything.”

“Sure kid, have fun with that vampire,” replied your former boss, hanging up, like usual, without so much as another word.

* * *

Warmth still flooded your cheeks as you slowly turned to face Max following your phone call. You hadn’t even realized that your admission had slipped out the way that it had.

“Listen -” you started, but Max’s lips were on yours before you could say anything else. He pulled you close as you looped your arms around his waist, almost hugging him.

Pulling away to breathe, you rested your forehead against Max’s as he chased your kiss. Pressing his lips to your cheeks, your eyelids, your nose, your lips again.

“Why did you do it? Why did you say no?” That was _not_ the question you expected him to ask.

You pulled yourself back so that you could look into his eyes. “You know why I did it,” you said quietly.

Max smiled ruefully. “I’m a monster, though.”

Lifting one of your hands, you cupped his cheek, stroking just beneath his eye. “I know,” you said, “but you’re _my_ monster.” Dropping your hand from his face, you wrapped your arms around him in a hug.

It must have been some time since Max had been given a proper hug, for it took him a moment or two to reciprocate.

Though still jarring to not hear a heartbeat when you rested your cheek against his chest, you felt more safe in his arms than you ever had before.

And if you had to wager, Max felt the exact same way in your arms as well.

“Say it again,” Max whispered in a voice that nearly broke your heart.

You looked up to see him gazing at you. “I’m in love with you, Max,” you said, quietly but confidently.

You should have been surprised when he didn’t smirk or say “I knew it!” Instead, he held your face between his big, strong hands - hands that could have killed you without any difficulty if he so chose - with all the gentleness in the world. “I’m in love with you, too,” he said, a genuine smile lighting up his face as he bent down to kiss you.

The two of you stood like that, swaying gently back and forth, for a long while.

* * *

Feeling no regret for turning down Van Helsing’s offer of being re-hired, you looked forward to your life, free of hunting vampires. You had been speaking the truth when you told Van Helsing you hadn’t been happy in a while, and being with Max had brought you the most happiness you’d felt in years.

It was early days still with Max, but you knew all the same that he was it for you. He had ruined you for other people. And, you thought with a tiny bit of satisfaction, you were quite sure that you had ruined him for other people as well.

He had taken you back to his house that night after declaring your feelings for each other and had made the softest love to you that a vampire could. All the unspoken things, things that could not be put into words of any language, were put into his actions, his movements.

Days turned into weeks turned into months. As the time passed, you and Max only grew stronger. He officially promoted you to his associate manager. Evan was “promoted” (demoted?) to both of yours’ assistant so that you could properly keep an eye on him. You moved in with Max - much to Ellie’s delight - two months later. It only made sense; you were spending most of your time at Max’s place to begin with, practically already living with him.

“Sweetheart,” Max said, one evening as you lay next to him in bed, your head buried against his chest.

“Hmmm?” you replied.

Max hesitated for a moment before continuing with his question. “Have you ever … given any thought to being … turned?”

You smiled sleepily against his chest. “Are you going to tell me it would be ‘good for the company’ again?”

Pausing for a moment, Max said, “Saw right through that one, did you?”

“Yep,” you said. “Subtlety is not your strongest suit, my love.”

Max grumbled quietly, vibrating against your ear. “I’m not used to this,” he said, vulnerability evident in his voice.

_Shit._

“Hey,” you said gently, looking up into his eyes. “It’s all right, baby. I’m not used to it either.”

Meeting your eyes at last, Max said, “Yeah?” You nodded, pressing a kiss to your entwined hands without breaking eye contact.

“ _Yeah_. I _like_ that you’re not subtle, honey. It’s sexy,” you said matter-of-factly. Max grinned at that. “And, in answer to your question, I _have_ given it some thought. I don’t know that I’m ready right now, but when I am, I’ll ask you, okay?”

Max nodded. “I love you so much,” he said. You kissed his chest, wrapping your free arm around his back.

“I love you, too,” you replied.

* * *

True to your word, you did think about asking Max to turn you. It became a pressing thought that wouldn’t leave you alone. Although it had only been just under two years since you and Max had officially gotten together, you didn’t think it was too soon. It didn’t feel like it was too soon, it felt _right_.

There was a time when you wouldn’t be caught _dead_ with a vampire, the thought sending shivers down your spine when your former co-worker had gotten involved with an assignment of hers. When you had first met Max, you thought there was no possible way that you would end up with someone like him. How wrong you ended up being.

You ruminated for a solid six months, and true to his own word, Max didn’t once ask you about it. He knew that you were weighing the pros and cons of it, and that you would come to him in your own time, eventually giving him your answer. Though he could be pushy about other things, usually related to work, and never directed at you, he wasn’t pushy when it came to this. Max wanted you to be sure. And you _were_ sure about him. You knew it wouldn’t be long before you had your answer, now.

One night, not so very long ago, you came home from work, determined. Max was sitting on the couch, finishing up his own work. It was unusual for you to come home later than him - usually, you would leave work together. But tonight you wanted to sit in your office. Think things over. Be absolutely sure.

The answer didn’t come to you like a bolt of lightning. No lightbulb went off in your head. Much like everything else in your relationship, you just _knew_ you had the answer.

“You’re home,” said Max, coming over to greet you with a kiss.

You returned the kiss. “I have something I want to ask you,” you said, stepping out of your shoes.

“The answer is already yes, we can,” said Max, giving you a wink.

Rolling your eyes affectionately at your man, you shook your head. “That’s not quite what I meant,” you said. “Can we sit down?”

Max’s smirk vanished, a sober, nervous expression replacing it. He wordlessly led you to the couch.

Taking both of his hands in yours, you spoke. “Remember how you asked about turning me about six months ago? And about two years ago before that?”

Max nodded. “I remember.”

“And you know how I told you I would think about it?” Another nod. “Well, I’ve given it a lot of thought. And I want to be with you. Forever. I want to be your life partner. Or … well, your un-life partner.”

His eyes lit up as he realized what you were saying.

You continued. “So, what I’m asking is… will you marry me and turn me?”

There wasn’t long to wait. Max crushed his lips to yours, a small laugh escaping him as he pulled you against him. “Yes. Of course I will.”

The wedding was small. Like, you and Max and the officiant and a witness, small. Your witness was Evan. While neither of you had wanted to have him at your wedding to celebrate, there was a small amount of sick satisfaction at seeing his discomfort before Max would set him free. It wouldn’t be long, Max had told you the night before. Evan had well and truly learned his lesson. 

While part of you had always wanted a church wedding, you were more than happy with your registrar’s office ceremony.

Max wanted to bring you to the city where he was turned in Romania to turn you, under the pretense of a honeymoon. It was a honeymoon in a manner of speaking, you thought as you boarded the plane. You didn’t have long now before you would spend the rest of your days with the love of your life.

* * *

“Sweet girl,” Max’s voice was soft against your ear as you stirred from sleep.

It took you a moment to remember where you were. Not in your bed with Max in your home. A hotel room. In Romania.

“’S it time?” you said, yawning. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

Max kissed your still-heavy eyelids. “It’s fine,” he whispered. “It’s time.”

You were suddenly wide awake.

“Are you ready?” asked Max. You nodded as he gently pulled you into a sitting position. “Don’t worry about anything. I won’t let anything bad happen to you, okay?”

You nodded again. “I’m ready. I trust you, Max,” you said.

Max kissed you, your last kiss as a human. Brushing your hair away from your neck, as he had that first time he fed from you in his office, he buried his face in the crook of your neck, inhaling your human scent for the last time before he sank his fangs into your neck, biting down.

“I love you,” you said before the venom completely hit your system.

 _Thirsty._ You were so _thirsty_. That was the only thing you were aware of. That and the pain.

You were so grateful that Max had thought ahead by packing blood bags for both you and him. He never left your side as you slipped in and out of consciousness from the transformation, a blood bag always close at hand when you whimpered for something to quell your thirst. He’d been right when you asked him what it was like. It was hell.

Was it minutes or days or hours? You couldn’t be sure. You were vaguely aware of Max calling down to the front desk, telling them that you had taken ill quite suddenly, a bug from the plane, he thought it was, and not to send up housekeeping until you were better. You were tired, so tired. But Max’s stroking touch at your hair helped; his soothing words of encouragement, that he was here were a balm.

Finally, the pain subsided. You were no longer as thirsty as you had once been.

Opening your eyes, you felt as though every aspect of you had been enhanced. Your heart beat no longer. Sitting up on the bed, you took in the room. Your husband.

“Sweetheart?” Max said. “How do you feel?”

You kissed him with all the hunger that he had always kissed you with when you were a human. “Alive.”

_The End_


End file.
